


Heat Wave

by Social_Anxiety



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Domestic fluff later on, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Other, Post-Pacifist Route, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5575345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Social_Anxiety/pseuds/Social_Anxiety
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was going to be alright. They were gone, or more so you were. A new town, a new start for yourself. You just hope it stays that way.</p><p>(More information will be added later, reader is also more pushed towards the feminine side,but is neutral for now.)</p><p>(Post-Pacifist Four Years.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: A New Pace

        Everything could’ve gone better that morning. Arriving at the town house, you would be renting until you could afford your own place, was locked and you had no idea where the owner lived or any spare keys. “Wonderful.” you muttered as you sat on the cold brick steps waiting to get connection on your phone. The weather was starting to drop even more by mid-afternoon, and you didn’t want to leave your only box that had your necessities in it. Finally, you got a hold of your land lord you could hear him moving quickly to help you out. _‘It’s a start’_ you’d think to yourself as your hands moved against each other for warmth.

        Finally, your landlord appeared, the older man kept apologizing trying to explain why it wasn’t unlocked, but you just laughed it off and took the keys and waved him off. Excited to enter your new home you unlocked the door to a freezing gust of cold air hitting you. The air conditioning was on. Groaning you threw the box to the side of the entry and went searching for the thermostat. After a six minute search you find the thermostat in a storage room, _“_ 63°F. _.”_ You cried out as you slammed the heat on full blast. You could see your breath form inside the house, and you began to pray for the heater to be fast. In this time you decided to truly explore your empty home while waiting for the heat to rise.

    It was bigger than you were expecting it to be, and shocked to think this home was pretty cheap in such a nice area. You then remembered you’re in a completely new place, and it was commonly known as the “Monster Town” it was the place when all the monsters settled into after suddenly appearing out of Mt. Ebott. You knew from social media the negative stories they told about these “creatures”, but that was how the world went these days. These past four years you had little time to sit around and listen to the news complain and whine over these people showing up, so you paid little mind to what they actually were like. Blinking out of year deep thought of everything, you find yourself back at the front door. You could feel the cold breeze from either inside or outside of your new home. Frowning at the thought of being in a cold place anymore than you were, you had decided to explore the new town you would now be calling home.

      It certainly was different from you were used to. Keeping you head up, you were greeted by monsters of different kinds every corner you went. Being shocked on how kind they were you could only muttered a small “Hello” and give a tiny smile. They were beyond what you expected, humans usually ignored each other unless they knew the other person or bumped into them. You could feel an instant regret each time you repeated the same procedure, but hoping as you settled in more that it would become easier to be more polite. Your face became numbed after a ten minute walk, and you were now completely lost on how to get home. Looking around the street you needed to find somewhere to sit down to get control of your thoughts before it got any worse. In the distance you could see a bright sign reading ‘Grillby’s’. You began to drift over to the bright sign, once in front you could see this place was a bar of the sorts. You bit on your cheek as you went towards the door. Freezing for a moment you began to worry if this place welcomed humans. You looked at the windows to see if there was any signs, but there was only an open sign. Sighing in defeat you push the door open.

     The warmth hits your face leaving a giant smile on your face. Shutting the door behind you, the feeling of being stared down prickled your back. Turning on the heel of your feet, you walk straight ahead to a open bar stool without staring at anyone. Draping your coat on your legs, you let out a sigh of content. Your mind kept telling you to look around, but your nerves were telling you otherwise. It was so difficult not to stare at anyone, so you kept your eyes on the polished wood of the bar counter. A soft chuckle came from the right side of you, and a voice spoke out to you, “First time I’ve seen a human walk in without staring us down.” Your head jerks upward knowing that was towards you. Turning your head you see a skeleton? You stare at the skeleton, realizing it was a he from his voice, was grinning at you. “Gonna say something? Or a cat has your tongue?” Taking a deep breath, not wanting come off snarky as people told you did often, “Sorry, I know how it feels to be stared at, so I didn’t want to do the same to any of you…” Trailing off, you could see you left the skeleton in a state of temporary shock, but was quickly shaken off with a hand extended to you and a wide grin, “Don’t see many humans with that kind attitude, by the way my name is Sans, Sans the skeleton.” Taking the hand in yours, a _‘Fwaaap’_ noise came from the shake, quickly reclining your hand you could see he enjoyed the reaction out of you. A small smile graced your face and you ended up laughing.

    A few minutes after catching your breath, you heard the kitchen door creak open and something fly by your watery eye sight. A _‘clunk’_ was heard, and you look over to see there was a meal in front of Sans. You eyes moved upward to see a man literally made of fire. Quickly averting your gaze from lingering too much, Sans began to quickly speak to the man and thanking him. You felt a tap on your shoulder, “Hey kid, you gonna order something or does he have stand there all day?” You let out a sigh and look up at the flaming man stuttering your reply, “Um… Can I have… um.. Cider, please?” He nods at your answer and quickly turns his back to grab a glass. A chuckle came from your side, “So I cat does have your tongue kid.” You look back at Sans and replied smoothly, “I forgot what I was going to order, and my name is ___ , by the way.” You set your name out so hopefully he wouldn’t continue to call you a kid. You watch the skeleton for a second and return your gaze to the bartender who was boiling the glass of water. It left a frown on your face, ‘How is he doing that??’ but the thought was quickly replaced with the more logical side replying with, _‘He’s made of fire so of course he could.’_ as your mind fought over logic and reasoning, you kept your gaze on how he was making the cider right in front of you.

     In the trance you were in, you didn’t realize he was done until he put the glass of cider in front of you. “Oh..Thank you!” You quickly blurted as you grabbed the warm cider and took in the smell of honey and brown sugar. You watch the flames flicker higher and a small nod was seen as he turned to start cleaning a glass from the sink. Taking a sip of the warm drink, you could feel the blood circulate back to your toes leaving a wide grin on your face. The atmosphere of the bar was leaving you in a good giddy mood. It was a great start to your start over in life, and away from that past you want to forget. The thoughts were about to slip forward when you heard Sans speak to you, “So, why are you here? You don’t seem like the kind of person to enter a monster bar all alone, or even be on this side of the town.” Taking a sip of your cider you look back at him, “Actually, I moved here and I don’t see the difference in bars other than the atmosphere, which is a very good one here.” Replying as calmly as your giddy nerves could, you took another sip as you see the skeleton look at you blankly for a moment to return back to it’s happy attitude from before. You weren’t lying about anything you said, though you weren’t much of a bar fan from past experience, but this one could change your mind.

    The hours flew by as you chatted back and forth with Sans and some of the other patrons on the stools beside you, both learning stuff about each other. You told him that you were offered a well paying job here and decided to come out here for a new start. Throughout the whole chat you could see the bartender, whose name you learned was Grillby, was watching you both as he attended to the other patrons and refilling your drink twice. You quickly caught on that it seemed he didn’t speak if it was necessary, which you could completely relate to on a level. Everyone in the bar had created a warm atmosphere that seemed to welcome anyone who would enter, but you learned from Sans that there is a group of humans who enter here and like to slur at the people who were inside at the time. “That’s completely uncalled for, people like them make me want to pepper spray them in the eyes, and teach them a thing or two about manners.” You huffed as you took a swig of the third glass of cider. You got a laugh out Sans, and chuckles from the other patrons on the bar. You hoped you were making somewhat of a good impression of yourself, but from the looks of the other people it seemed they had quickly accepted you into the little quaint bar.

    Slowly, the bar begin to have the people inside leave one by one. Sans left earlier, so you were so caught up in chatting away with the others that when your phone got a buzz it startled you. Glancing over the text it was from someone you didn’t want to speak to, so instead you deleted the message and read the time. It was nearly midnight, taking one last sip you stood up shakily. You put your old coat on and looked over to see Grillby looking at you. _‘Shoot I have to pay.’_ you took out a wad of money and was about put it on the table when a hand shot out and grabbed your wrist. The action mildly startled you, and looking up you could see Grillby quickly letting go of you wrist shaking his head. “Huh… Don’t I have to pay?” he shook his head again, and turned away. It was nice that it was on the house, but you were beginning to feel guilty that you didn’t pay. You shoved the money in your pocket and stood up, “Well.. Thank you for your hospitality.” You could see his flames flickered higher as he nodded and turned away back to what he was doing. A smile crept over your face as you walked to the chilly doorway. With one last glance you look back at the elemental man before opening the door and leaving. As you stood outside in the cold windy weather, two thoughts went through your head _‘I’ll definitely be going back and..how do I get home? '_ Groaning as you opened your phone and begin to follow the GPS back to your house.


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome To This Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is going good, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL, this was supposed to be posted last night, but after AO3 crashed once and my computer I gave up. This is my third/fourth attempt at this, so I hope it's good! AND I'M A HORRID PROCRASTINATOR THAT SHOULD'VE HAD THIS UP THIS MORNING BUT I FELL ASLEEP. 
> 
> For anyone wondering, the line separates the point of view, and switches from yours to Grillby's in this chapter.
> 
> Also, thank you for the support I quickly gained over the past day and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

         The past month has been going very smoothly. Every since entering this town you've that the social media over exaggerates everything about the monsters. On your first day at your job, which was being a secretary at a illustration company for now, went shockingly smooth. Your boss was a monster whose name was Avis, she was a human-like-bird hybrid from the capital she told you, was very sweet and showed you around other than your co-workers doing it. Your work space was right next to hers in a nice small office with the basic necessities to do your job. A majority of your co-workers introduced themselves and you quickly realized that it was mainly the monsters other than the humans. Some humans did introduce yourself, but the rest kept to themselves and ignored you completely. _'Rude'_ was the only thought you got when you'd cross path with those people during the next week at work, but eventually you decided to do the same and ignore them completely. Around the third day of work after the end of the day, you found out that Sans and his "many" jobs were right by your work. At first you were slightly uncomfortable on the first few meetings, but after awhile you got used to having that punny skeleton appear beside you after your work hours to head over to Grillby's. Speaking of Grillby's, you could say you that the residents that come and go from the bar are enjoying your company. 

        Tired and itching to leave the small office of your work, you stared down the clock on your computer until it would strike six. Taping your fingers impatiently, you begin to gather your belongings a few minutes early.  There was a minor argument you had between one of your co-workers and yourself about talking to "those things" this morning as you greeted several of them as you entered the work space, which you replied in a snarky remark which made your co-worker stomp off angrily.Finally the clock hit six and you were rushing down the steps and nearly slipping on your way, you open the door to see the smaller skeleton waiting patiently beside a pillar. Pacing up to him, you give a quick wave as you both start on your route to the bar. At first there was a silence as you wrapped the scarf on your neck around tighter and sighing angrily at the earlier events of today, but shortly after a conversation started up.  "You seem riled up over something kid?" You give a slide glance and remove the scarf from your lips, " Just a stupid fight over something so utterly pointless. I mean, _seriously_   youhave to be so dense about greeting others?" You took a breath before continuing your rant, " If my job wasn't on the line I would've slammed them into a counter or something...but since it was I was kind enough to leave it on a nice remark about them." Maybe it was your sense of equality, but the thought of someone being so outright rude about treating people differently made your temper flare. A laugh was replaced in your thoughts as you heard Sans reply, "Well, at least you had a  **counter-argument** against them." Trying to hold in the laugh that was bubbling up, you shoved the scarf back on your lips and trudged forward. After the pun, you both ended up doing some small-talk about each others day. Finally arriving at the bar after a ten minute walk, you run up to the door, opening it quickly to reveal the sweet heat of the bar. A majority of the people inside greeted Sans, and you some. You knew that it would take awhile to get used to you, but even the littlest welcoming made you day _so_ much better. You both go straight to your usual bar stools, glancing around you could see a small group of humans huddled at one of the booths in the corner. A small smile tugged your lips, but you focused on the elemental man in front of you. Ever since returning to the bar the next day, you became more talkative to Grillby. He would spend a majority of his time beside you listening to you complain, or talk about random events that have occurred that day and he never seemed to complain. It felt nice to have someone listen to your problems without throwing theirs into the mix saying _"Your not the only one with problems just get over it."_ and ended with you feeling discouraged with opening to others. A tap of the shoulders got you out of this train of thought. You could see Grillby looking at you skeptically, shrugging your shoulders you ordered your new usual,Apple Cider and a burger.  He quickly disappeared into the back and you watched him into he was out of your sight.

     Chatting away to the patrons, you could feel daggers being glared at you from across the bar, leaving you in a uncomfortable state. As you waited for your daily dinner, you begin to get lost in your thoughts about all that has happened this past month, and going through your messages.  _'They just don't stop messaging, do they?'_ you thought to yourself as the 50th message from them appeared. It's been two months since you last seen them, and they still continue to lengthen your phone bill with crude messages to you. A clink of a drink brought you out of your thoughts, "O-Oh! Thank you!" You put you phone on the bar and picked up the drink. Glancing up, you could see Grillby was standing there, waiting for you to start speaking. Sighing as you picked up your phone you shut it off and looked at him, "It's nothing, really." He looked unconvinced from that bland answer of yours. Taking a swig you continued on anyways, "Someone likes to spam my phone with messages that's all..really it's nothing I can't ignore." You scrunched your eyebrows and picked up the burger. The sweet juices and spices calm your nerves from talking any further on that subject. You smile and begin to blabber to him, "So! I already told this story to Sans about how one of my co-workers..." you begin to trail off to tell the story. The whole time, Grillby stood there cleaning a glass listening to you. It was hard to read him at first, but you learned from his high sparks from his flame he was enjoying listening to you. 

* * *

 

      Looking down at you they watched as you happily expressed yourself to him. When first meeting you the first thing that all monsters do with humans is judge them by their soul. It was how they could get a true judgement of a person without getting too close. Your soul was quite different from the ones he's seen since being on the surface. A grey soul that had many rough patches on it, stitches that seemed to be not that old, but the main thing that brought him to be interested in you was the way it shimmered as you would speak for the greater goods of others. You seemed to have many problems on your shoulders, but you kept a good ground and welcomed anyone with open arms. Blinking out of thoughts you could see you waving your glass for another round of cider. A small chuckle left your throat as your wide eyes stared at him impatiently. He knew from the first day that there was a aura that brings him to want to know you better, and he wasn't complaining in the slightest after to getting to know you. Finishing their drink, he quickly went to take care of the other customers, but quickly returning to hear you bubbly voice speak to him. 

 


	3. Chapter 3: Winter Breeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nights like these can make anyone tired.

     After leaving the bar after staying until late that night, you decided to take a detour from your usual route. Walking in the late of the night, you begin to walk to the park you had previously found the first week of being here. The moon was high in the sky, and the cold winter breeze was a harsh slap against your face as you trudged through the park. It was very peaceful with the lights giving pathway to the other side. Nights like these are some of the very few that make you feel at ease, no spammed messages or gossip about the monsters that now surround your daily life. The thought of how people are so quick to judge these creatures makes your blood boil, and how they are so quick to blame them for anything that happen in the news. Halfway through your walk, you decided to sit down at one of the benches that littered the path. The cold seemed to be never ending, but felt so nice. Letting out a sigh of relief you listen to nature doing it dance in life as you closed your eyes.

* * *

 

_ Every day was something new. They would come home in an angry fit that would make you the mediator in trying to calm the two down. It wasn’t always like this. You all used to be so happy, and your childhood was one filled with smiles and laughter. _

_ “ ______ Come down here..you..” her voice began to drift off as she started to argue with him. They weren’t your real parents. You lost track of who your original parents were along time ago, and sometimes you wonder where they ran off to and why they left you with them. Walking down the cold hallway, you entered the livingroom to see the two swinging back and forth at each other. They supposedly loved each other but did they really? It took a heavy strain of words to get them to separate from each other. A few hits landed on you, but you were just too tired to care. She left the room and left you there with an angry man.You were lifted off the ground and held by the collar by  _ **him.** _ “So it seems ya’ haven’t done anything useful today, hm?” You didn’t answer, even you did the results were the same. A cold stinging slap across your cheek and several profanities of how he expected more from someone from your family.  _

_ It became such a hassle to be here. You were sixteen and couldn’t be on your own yet. Every day ticked by with calendars stacked up in your so called room, which was just the basement with a bed and a desk. He finally left you alone after your nose started to bleed from a punch he had impacted. Getting up quickly and rushing to the basement was your first action. Standing in front of the mirror was your reflection, one that was tired and had a strained smile. _

* * *

Everything was warm and heavy. A panic flooded over you as you tried to sit up, but a warm hand pushed you back down softly. Your mouth felt like a desert that had just had a storm. Everything was fuzzy, you couldn’t hear a voice but the sound of something sizzling. Your mind was trying to process what was happening, but every just felt so  _ heavy. _ You wanted to call out for water, but you could maneuver your tongue to form the words, so the only thing that came out was a pitiful groan. You heard a creaking noise and several footsteps leave the area, you decided it was from whoever was the owner of the warm hand. Attempting to open your eyes only for the light to burn intensely and you shutting your eyes again.

_   
You felt yourself being lifted up slightly, your body seemed to protest this leading you to grimace. A glass was pushed to your lips. You open your mouth to let the water pour in, and you felt the cold liquid quench your throat. Shortly after taking in what felt like the whole glass, it was moved away leaving you confused. After being put back down, you felt heavily exhausted and slowly falling out of conscious with the sound of a crackling fire. _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh I am so sorry this wasn't posted earlier today, but it just took my FOREVER and I got into a deep conversation with someone...and...yeah.
> 
> I know this is really short, and I promise the next one will be longer and be more in dept.
> 
> Oh and I wonder who found you? ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm really bad at writing notes, but this first chapter is a combination of two chapters from my tumblr account, http://underhell-undertale.tumblr.com/
> 
> Also this is my first time posting official fan fiction online, so criticism and ideas are accepted in the comments!


End file.
